


Boulevard of broken dreams

by spikewil



Series: Just drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boulevard of broken dreams

Draco stood on stage and closed his eyes as the words fell from his mouth, not seeing the person he wanted staring at him.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

As Draco opened his eyes, he watched several of his friends staring at him, understanding in their eyes. His stare wandered from the Slytherins to the Gryffindors. He rested his eyes on Harry Potter.

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

Harry felt the stare as he listened to the song. The words held so much meaning to him, to everyone who has ever been lonely. He hadn’t guessed he wasn’t the only one. 

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

Draco emptied his soul in the song as he continued singing…knowing he would always be walking alone. A voice joined his and two more voices rang out. Before anyone had realized it, a Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw had joined the song, baring their souls.

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

Harry looked up at every student and teacher before looking at his fellow singers. Each singer closed his eyes as their voices rang louder.

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

Draco walked away, his voice softly disappearing as he went to the Slytherin’s chambers, leaving everyone behind.

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

Harry followed Draco’s example and went to the Gryffindor’s chambers, sunking in thoughts, knowing he would be alone as long as Lord Voldemort’s still trying to kill him.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...


End file.
